<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fairy Tale Home by terryreviews</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143489">Fairy Tale Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews'>terryreviews</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vincturi Drabbles [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They've landed and are now going to be in rural English country side away from prying eyes, gearing up for their future wedding and new start.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent, Aro Volturi/Peter Vincent, Vincturi - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vincturi Drabbles [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fairy Tale Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/gifts">RedShirtWriter34567</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Holidays to all of you. Thank you once again for returning to this very silly/wish fulfillment fluff series. I am grateful. I hope that you are all staying safe during this time. May your holidays be joyful even in these difficult times.</p><p>And to the writer to whom this is dedicated, I know that it has been a long time in the making. This is my thank you for the cute story you wrote for me a while back. It's part of my series yes, but I dedicate it to you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Princess Bride took up the majority of the flight and while only Aro and himself reacted outwards, Peter got the impression the twins enjoyed the movie too. Their attention never wavered from the screen in any case and that was good enough.</p><p>They arrived at an obscure airport where well dressed men and women rushed to the small craft to unload their luggage and put it into an idling limo. Peter took a moment to escort Nossy to some bushes. When Aro tisked about how crass it was to let the cat relieve himself not only in public but in decorative topiaries, Peter clapped back with "want him to piss in the limo?" Aro conceded the point with a 'hm'.</p><p>Once they were in the car, they had a long, winding, night time ride away from the urban areas to the tangled forests and open fields of the country side.</p><p>Peter yawned and Aro slipped an arm around his shoulders, coaxing him to lay his head against his shoulder. Aro's coat was padded enough that it blocked the cold hardness of the vampire's skin.</p><p>"Sleep dear, I'll wake you when we arrive."</p><p>At first, Peter kept peeking through one partially opened eye, wary of sleeping right across from the twins. However, maybe they were warming up to him because, mercifully, they chose to stare out the windows instead of at him (no doubt contemplating a slow and painful death for him).</p><p>He woke to something patting his face. Eyes closed, he swiped at it with a groggy, "lay off."</p><p>Aro giggled and Peter took that as a sign. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dim mood lighting of the limo interior but once they did, he noticed the seats across from them were empty. He sat up and made an angry sound when that silky thing came back to his face.</p><p>"Oi!" he tried to pull back but had no where to go.</p><p>"You drooled on me," Aro commented lightly as if remarking on the weather though Peter knew the bastard was amused. Aro was always simultaneously amused and disgusted by Peter's humanity and all the quirks that came with it. Especially if it was embarrassing for Peter. Like now.</p><p>Peter glared as Aro finished removing the residue from his face.</p><p>Aro tucked the handkerchief back into his pocket, "we're here," he nodded toward  the window, "Jane and Alec went ahead to scout for potential threats. I decided to let you sleep until I was given the 'all's well'." He canted his head as if listening, "they are just about finished scouting."</p><p>They were alone in the car for some minutes. Aro watched the black void beyond the glass that Peter couldn't see past, waiting. Peter let Nossy down to the floor and tossed out a catnip toy from his pocket which the feline immediately pounced on. </p><p>There was no sound save for the little thumps of Nossy playing. Peter, more awake, watched his furry son and let his mind wander. A growing warmth sparked in his chest and he glanced at Aro, taking in the man's profile. Stark white against a black backdrop, stunningly beautiful.</p><p>He reached down and took Aro's hand prompting the other to turn his attention to him. </p><p>Peter smiled and stroked a thumb over the back of the vampire's hand, "thank you."</p><p>Aro blinked. A habit he'd formed when around Peter to denote confusion and one that Peter found endearing given Aro didn't need to blink.</p><p>"Whatever for?"</p><p>He lifted Aro's hand to his lips for a quick kiss, "this. It's so hard to believe that we're really here you know?"</p><p>Aro returned Peter's smile and, without words, bent forward to kiss his fiancé's forehead.</p><p>"Come along, Peter. Jane and Alec say that it is safe. They are waiting inside." He reached down to collect Nosferatu (who meowed and writhed in protest), "hush, beast. You'll be released once we are inside." Aro chided, yet still scratched behind the cat's ears as if to placate him. And while Nosferatu was clearly upset at once again being picked up, he settled into Aro's grip.</p><p>"Beast," Peter teased as he took up his cane, "so mean to your son." He grinned at Aro's rolled eyes and popped the car door open, "alright, let's go."</p><p>He stepped into the drive way (made of uniform stone) and around the car with tiny clicks of his cane and thunking footsteps.</p><p>His eyes fell upon the manor. Even in the darkness, he could see enough of it to be excited.</p><p>By Aro's standards, the place was modest. A simple, historical, stone manor. Gray, naturally rough, stone making up the walls as tangles of ivy creeped up them. The window frames were of grainy wood and each window had shutters. The front door was rounded, dark wood, with a stained glass image of a flower in it and decorative iron work at the top and bottom. On either side of the front steps were well maintained flower beds and small, decorative, trees.</p><p>"What do you think?" Aro came along side him, "it has been quite some time since I have personally visited this estate. However, I've ensured that it has been cared for. There is a staff that comes by once every week to clean and such."</p><p>"It looks great! Like out of a fairy tale!" He made his way to the door, taking his time on the steps.</p><p>"It'll be good for you," Aro trailed behind, still holding a frustrated Nosferatu, "to have the country side to walk around in. It is good for humans to be surrounded by nature. You'll get fresh air and sunlight. As there are no homes near, I'll be able to join you on your walks with little concern."</p><p>"I'd like that," Peter smiled over his shoulder as he turned the knob in hand. He jumped a foot in the air, needing to be steadied by Aro. He hissed, "Jesus!" He breathed and growled, "don't do that!" at the twins who were standing in the foyer. "Could've said something instead of just standing there!"</p><p>The twins looked beyond Peter to Aro who must've given them a look because they replied with an insincere, "our apologies." They moved aside and Peter, heart still thundering, begrudgingly stepped into the home.</p><p>Carefully, he turned around, taking in everything. Old wood, antiques, large tapestries, paintings, warmer than Volterra yet clearly within the same sphere of wealth and taste. A peek into the adjacent room was what appeared to be bookshelves though it was hard to tell when the only lights on were in the foyer.</p><p>"It's beautiful," Peter said and looked back to Aro who was stroking Nosferatu's head.</p><p>"Our room is upstairs," Aro indicated the grand stair case in the center of the space, "we should retire for the remainder of the evening and in the morning, when all is light, we'll tour the home and grounds.</p><p>"You just want to get me alone," Peter winked and proceeded up the stairs, slowly, followed by Aro. He glanced back at the twins who were unmoving, watching as they ascended, "where are they going to go?"</p><p>"They have their own rooms on the same floor as ours. When, and if, they wish to retire, they will do so. For now, they may seek entertainment in the library or elsewhere." Aro answered easily.</p><p>It took a bit to get up the stairs and Aro, patiently, met his steps. Going at a perfectly human pace. Again, Peter was damn near caught up in his feelings and quickly pushed them down. He was tired despite the nap. Always happened on flights and long drives. A few hours sleep stretched out in a bed and he'd be back on track.</p><p>Aro led him by the hand down the dark hall, once they reached the landing, to a room at the end. </p><p>Peter wasn't surprised, as Aro clicked the light on, to find his suitcase already there. He made for it as Aro shut the door behind them and deposited Nosferatu onto the bed.</p><p>If he weren't still jet lagged, he would have paid more attention the luxury of the room. Instead, he opened his suitcase, pulled out the first clean tee and proceeded to strip and change.</p><p>"Sorry babe," Peter casted an apologetic look at Aro, "I know watching me sleep isn't exciting."</p><p>Aro waved him off, "I'd rather have you alert and not grumpy. Which you tend to be without both sleep and caffeine. Besides, I can find ways to occupy my time." He reached down and began to taunt Nossy with his hand, who's eyes got huge and he arched his little back, butt wiggling right before he lept at the offending appendage.</p><p>Peter made a low sound, "every time you let him do that to you, he does it to me. He better not bite or scratch me when I'm asleep," he warned as he went around to his side of the bed.</p><p>Aro smirked, moving his hand around and around, letting the cat chase it, "of course dear. I shall be ever vigilant."</p><p>"Better be," Peter lifted up the blanket and slipped under. In an instant, the lights were off and Aro turned on the tv to a documentary before going back to play with the cat. Peter closed his eyes, smiling. He was really here, with Aro, and the vampire was currently playing with his cat (their cat really even if Aro denied their son at every turn). </p><p>He fell asleep more excited and content than he had been in a long time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>